letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Angryponcho
General Info Angryponcho (or Poncho) a Let's Players with over 2,300 videos in 81 different playlists and over 10,000 subscribers. Angryponcho and his Subscribers call him "Poncho", his Channel is called "Poncho Productions - LPs FTW", and he calls his Subscribers "Pilots" ("Poncho's Pilots"). He starts every video by saying "What's up my Pilots? Angryponcho here and we are back playing -------! In this episode we're going to ------" and ends it by saying "In the next episode of ------ we shall ------. Thank you guys so much for watching and I'll see you next time!". He often has "Double outros" where he says what he'll do next time twice. Poncho likes to play classic games (Mario, Zelda, Pikmin, etc.) with some exceptions (Oblivion, Dead Space, Minecraft, etc.). It was disclosed during his Super Mariop 64 LP that Poncho got his youtube name from an imaginary band he and his friends made up on a trip to atlanta during middleschool. "Their first album was to be chock full of nothing". Poncho also made a texture pack in the run of his "Angryponcho's World of Minecraft" LP called the "Poncho Pack" Link to his latest version. As of 2015, Poncho has retired from LPing and instead is only working on livestreaming games and doing co-op videos with BrokenChampion. As of 2016, Poncho has returned to YouTube and has started to play a ton of new games plus he is also playing some of the games he has already played again. He has not added anything to his vlogg or started streaming on Twitch again, but he says he try to soon. He has started to do a lot of co-op with Majora and is currently putting a video up each day. Current, Cancelled and Finished Let's Plays Let's Play Pokemon FireRed! Let's Play Pikmin! Let's Play Metroid Prime! (100% Run) Let's Play tLoZ (the Legend of Zelda): Ocarina of Time! Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Melee! Let's Play tLoZ (the Legend of Zelda): OoT (Ocarina of Time) (Master quest)! Let's Play Spyro the Dragon! Let's Play Shadow of the Colossus! Let's Play Star Fox Adventures! Let's Play Super Mario SunShine! Let's Play Random Games! Let's Play Dead Space! Let's Play Oblivion, The Dark Brotherhood! Let's Play Oblivion, Arena! Let's Play Metroid Fusion! Let's Play Oblivion, The Mages' Guild! Let's Play Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Angryponcho's World of MineCraft! Let's Play Indigo Prophecy! Let's Play tLoZ (the Legend of Zelda): Oracle of Ages! Let's Play Oblivion, The Thieves' Guild! Lets Play Earthbound! Let's Play Knights of the Old Republic! Let's Play Black & White 2! Let's Play Oblivion, The Fighters' Guild! Let's Play Oblivion, The Main Quest! Let's Play Super Mario 64! (Blind) Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day! Let's Play Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon! Let's Play Donkey Kong 64! (Blind) Minecraft: Inside the Sphere Minecraft: Survival Island Let's Play Portal! Let's Play Fallout 3! Let's Play Portal 2! Minecraft: SkyBlock Challenge Let's Play tLoZ (the Legend of Zelda): Oracle of Seasons! (2?) Let's Play Myst III: Exile! Let's Play Minecraft Hardcore/Survival! Let's Play Fable! Let's Play Pokemon White! Let's Race Super Mario Sunshine with Broken Champion! Let's Race DOOM! Let's Race Pikmin with Broken Champion! Let's Play The 7th Guest! Let's Play tLoZ (the Legend of Zelda): Wind Waker! Let's Play Pod Racer! Let's Play Mothership Zeta! Minecraft: Redstone! Let's Battle Blaze Black! Let's Play Morrowind! Let's Play Ape Escape! Let's Play Crash Team Racing! Let's Play Dead Rising! Let's Play Minecraft Beacon Quest! (Canceled) Let's Play Fallout New Vegas! (Stopped) Let's Play KOTOR II! (Canceled) Let's Play Pokémon! Ponchloke Let's Play Spec Ops The Line! Lets Stream Chrono Trigger! (Stopped) Let's Play Minecraft Skyblock Challenge! Let's Play 007 Nightfire! Let's Play Minecraft Feed The Beast! Let's Play Minecraft CO-OP with BC! Lets Battle Pokémon Blaze Black! Lets Play Minecraft: Redstone! Lets Race Pikmin with BC! Lets Play Tomb Raider! Lets Play Pokemon TCG! Lets Play 999! Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/angryponcho